wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Romp Bomp A Stomp (song)
"Romp Bomp a Stomp" is Dorothy's favorite dance. It was first featured on Wake Up Jeff!. The version without Dorothy's side comments was first recorded in 1997. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff ! * M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooke and Aaron Rhuig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up vocals: Paul Paddick, Greg Truman and Emma Buter * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) * RECORDED BY CHRIS BROOKS * ASSISTANT ENGINEER - MATT "BARON VON" ACLAND * VOCALS BY GREG PAGE. * BACKING VOCALS BY PAUL PADDICK AND GREG TRUMAN. * BASS - MURRAY COOK * ALL OTHER KEYBOARDS - JEFF FATT * TRUMPET - DOMINIC LINDSAY * DRUMS - TONY HENRY It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry * Originally engin- eered by Aaron Ruig * Remastered by Don Bartley Wiggledancing! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Big Birthday! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Sam Moran * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt Celebration! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by Ben Hardie * Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Tony Henry Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Chloe Zuel Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By Anthony Field Lachlan Gillespie * Oliver Brian (Guitar) * Anthony Field (Guitar) * Lachlan Gillespie (Piano) * Michael McFadden (Bass Guitar) * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Repeat Trivia *The version of the song used in the Movie, as well as most appearances afterward omit Dorothy's lines, and the instruments and backing vocals are mixed differently than the original 1996 version. Thus, it is not considered a re-recording, but is still noticeably different. *The name of the dance is based off of what The Wiggles say Dorothy sings from her first four songs. *This is the only song from the original 1996 version of Wake Up Jeff! that has a DVD quality. It's not even seen in Australia, anyway. *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off! (video). *A commonly discussed topic is the 1997/1998 music video, which clips of can be seen in the TV Series 1 intro. It was rumored to have appeared in the original Australian airing of the episode Haircut in place of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (due to it being the only song from that video to appear in the series), but the original airing of that episode has surfaced online and it's not there. It was also thought to have appeared as a Let's Wiggle segment, but the version of Romp Bomp a Stomp used there was the 1996 version. Currently, it's unknown if a full version of the music video does exist, if it ever even did. Some people claim it used to be on YouTube (around 2012), but this number is very few when compared to how many people still active in The Wiggles' online community were on YouTube when the music video supposedly was. **It's worth noting that this is the only music video to have clips appear in the intro, just as the also unreleased Balloon Chase is the only Chase scene to appear in the intro. It's possible neither of these videos were ever fully completed, and to make the footage useful they put brief clips in the intro. Greg Page has it somewhere since he's supposed to post it on YouTube. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggly Big Show *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Big Big Show *Big Birthday * Celebration * Wiggle Around Australia * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Everybody Come Wiggle! Episode Appearances *Directions *The Body *By the Beach *The Wiggle Way *Pirate Dancing *Look But Don't Touch *Is That Wags? *Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles! *Doctor Treble Clef * Romp Bomp A Stomp (Series 8 episode) * Romp Bomp A Stomp (Series 9 episode) * Invisible Lachy * Wiggly Radio * Romp Bomp A Stomp (episode) * Dressing Up In Style Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff ! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *iTunes LIVE album only *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat *Big Birthday * Celebration! * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Hit Songs and Rarities * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Everybody Come Wiggle! Gallery TheWigglyDrumsetinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on drum-set DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Emma Ryan JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CassandraHalloranWearingDorothyHat.jpg|Cassie wearing Dorothy hat Jeff,DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Sofia LeonardoSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Leonardo ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia NicoleButlerinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Nicole JeffandEmmaRyan.jpg|Jeff and Emma JessicaHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|Jessica in the pink blouse SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sofia RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare RompBompAStomp-LivePrologue.jpg|Live prologue RompBompAStomp-Live.jpg|Live performance TheWigglesMovie1181.jpg|1997 version (From The Wiggles Movie) RompBompAStomp-1998.jpg|Rare 1998 version RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|1998 live RompBompAStomp-2001Live.jpg|2001 live RompBompAStomp-2002.jpg|2002 version RompBompAStomp-2006.jpg|2005 version RompBompAStomp-2006Live.jpg|2006 live SamSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Sam singing this song RompBompAStomp-2008Live.jpg|2008 live RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|2009 live RompBompAStomp-2011Live.jpg|2011 live RompBompAStomp-2012Live.jpg|2012 live RingoSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Ringo singing this song RompBompAStomp-IrelandLive.jpg|Live performance in Ireland RompBompaStomp-2013.jpg|2013 version EmmaSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Emma singing this song RompBompAStomp-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RompBompaStomp-2013Live.jpg|2013 live 1898767_10152376103737018_1818894543_o.jpg|Hyde Park live 550711402_d7660e1562_o.jpg|2007 UK live RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)12.png|Taiwanese verison Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Get Up Medley Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert Songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles